1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for handling packages in a beverage bottling plant, a method for unstacking packages in a container filling plant, a method for stacking packages in a container filling plant, and arrangements for accomplishing the methods.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method for armed stacking or stacking packages and a device for accomplishing this method.
The present application relates to a method for unstacking packages, positioned in each case on a transport carrier in the form of a package stack, by using a depalletizing means with a support or transfer frame that is displaceable in a controlled manner in the horizontal and/or vertical direction. At a first position of the depalletizing means, the packages form a package stack arrangement, which includes at least two packages in a plurality of layers that are positioned one above the other in the vertical direction, and from which the packages are removed layerwise or in the form of a part or total stack with the assistance of the support or transfer frame and are deposited at a further position of the depalletizing means for removal by means of at least one conveyor. The present application also relates to a device for unstacking or stacking packages. The device comprises a support or transfer frame that is displaceable in a controlled manner in the horizontal and/or vertical direction for picking-up layers or total or part stacks, which each have at least two packages per layer, at a first position and for depositing the layers or total or part stacks at another position that is separated spatially from the first position. The support or transfer frame has at least one inside and at least two outside support arms, of which support arms the inside support arm is introducible between the at least two packages of the respective layer or of the lowest layer of the respective total or part stack in such a manner that it forms a lateral support and at the same time also a bearing surface for the packages on the two sides. The outside support arms are positioned at the one layer or at the lowest layer of the total or part stack in such a manner that they each form a lateral support and at the same time also a bearing surface for the packages at their outsides remote from the at least one inside support arm.
“Packages” in terms of the present application are such arrangements that are produced in each case from a carrier or tray, for example made of cardboard or paperboard (corrugated cardboard also), and from a plurality of containers disposed on the carrier. The packages are also, for example, empty packages with empty containers or bottles that are being returned, for example, to a beverage manufacturer as empties. However, the packages can also have filled containers, e.g. bottles.
Various embodiments of devices realized as depalletizing means for unstacking crates of bottles that are positioned on transport carriers are known. The basic method of operation of such devices is that by using a transfer device, which is realized for a controlled movement in the vertical and horizontal direction, a topmost layer, for example, of the stack of crates standing by at a first position (standby position) on a transport carrier, for example on a transport pallet, is engaged by lateral clamping at clamping or gripping arms, is raised from the stack of crates and is deposited onto a second position that is spatially separated from the first position or respectively onto a transport table or conveyor at that location, by means of which the crates are supplied to a further use.
Such devices are also suitable, at best with minor structural modifications, for stacking crates onto transport carriers, for example onto transport pallets. These devices are not suitable, however, for unstacking or stacking packages of the type defined above.